The Ultimate Predator
by Shaman of Sarcasm
Summary: Agni: The pampered youngest son of a loving home, desperate to prove himself. Lena: The hardened orphan beggar, forced to steal to survive. They are worlds apart, brought together by something that isn’t entirely of this world.
1. That Dangerous Mistress

**I'm not Cornelia Funke, so no, I don't own Inkheart.**

**Okay, firstly, I would like to welcome anyone who stumbled across this story. Whether you are a new or returning fan of my work, I would like to say one thing: Thanks for deciding that this story sounded interesting enough to come and read it. _The Ultimate Predator _is a story collaboration that I'm doing with Chocolate Ham Patties (trust me, she's an amazing writer). So, without further ado, I bring you...**

Chapter 1--That Dangerous Mistress

The fire twisted and turned in the sky like a graceful ballerina. It soared through the air with such beauty; it captivated the very audience that feared it. In their hearts, they knew that fire was something to be feared, not loved. But the man who was standing the middle of the ring of fire had obviously never learned that, because within that circle of fire, he wore a look of confidence and ease; almost as if he knew that the fire would never dare strike him.

The man guzzled down a clear liquid like a car guzzles petrol, and then he breathed in deep. Everyone in the crowd held their breath; what was coming next? A lit torch was brought up to sit in front of his face, and in the next instant a fireball was hurtling through the sky straight toward the apprehensive crowd. Everyone in the crowd took a step back except one. A small child of ten, who went by the name of Agni, stood his ground. He would not be fearful of fire. He would not back down against the giant mass of fire that could burn him alive if it so chose.

The fire traveled closer and closer, but still Agni did not back down. He was going to show his mommy that he was a big boy and that he deserved to play with fire without her having to worry. Just that day, Agni had gotten into trouble for playing with his father's cigarette lighter. To Agni's childish imagination, it had looked like his mother was spitting fireballs when she had yelled at him, but when Agni had started to cry, she had apologized profusely, saying she was sorry for scaring him.

Agni's father had walked in the room then, and not knowing what had just transpired right before his entrance, he had announced they were going to a fire show. Agni had instantly cheered up. He had never been to a fire show before. He could only imagine what it would look like. Maybe he would get to see a fireball fly through the air like his older brother's model airplanes.

"Agni!" His mother cried, seeing that the fireball was quickly approaching him. She roughly pulled him back, fearing that he would be burned if he stayed in his spot. She had known this fire show was a bad idea from the start, but she had been unable to persuade her husband so.

Agni looked up at his mother with a confused look on his face. He was unable to fathom why his mother would act the way she did. Had he accidentally shown fear on his face? Is that why she had pulled him out of the way with such vigor? That must be it. Why else would his mother need to worry? Without giving it a second thought, Agni turned his attention back to the fireball, only to find that it was no longer there. It had dissipated in his moment of distraction.

A frown formed on Agni's face. Now how was he supposed to prove to his mother that he deserved to play with fire? Suddenly, a very dim light bulb flashed on in his head. Agni darted out of the crowd straight towards the fire-eater. The fire-eater, not expecting to see a child running at him, dropped the torch in his hand. It fell to the ground, landing on the bottle of gasoline and knocking it over.

The crowds' breath caught again as fire shot up like a geyser out of the bottle. A shriek of fear from Agni's mother split the silence as both Agni and the fire-eater were circled in fire. The fire-eater picked up Agni, and held him close to his chest. Sweat from the fire's heat was beginning to show on his brow, but fear never once showed on his face. It was clear, that instead of loving it like a child, he respected it.

"My baby," Agni's mother whispered, the apprehension clear in her voice.

"Somebody call the fire department!" her husband yelled over the fearful murmurings of the crowd. Someone broke away from the crowd, in search of a phone. Not long after, fire truck sirens could be heard in the distance.

Agni's mother began to pray, her eyes shut tight, worried that her son would die if the fire trucks did not arrive soon. She opened them again as the sirens stopped, and in their place, came the sound of rushing water. The fire was quickly put out, and she watched as the fire-eater carried her son to her.

"Thank you," She said, pulling Agni out of the man's arms. Now that Agni was in her arms, relief flooded through her. Her son was safe; she had no more need to worry, nothing could possibly harm him so long as he was in her arms. So long as she was alive, she would make sure nothing could ever harm him. He is her son, and she is his protector.

Now that the man was closer, she could clearly make out his face. His face was covered in soot, but three long pale scars on his cheek were still visible. His sandy hair hung around his face, and every so often, he would push his hair out of his face, only to have it slide back there again. His eyes moved back and forth warily, scanning the crowd, giving him their full attention, looking for any sign of a threat. And eventually he must have found just what he was looking for, because his eyebrows shot up, and in the next instant, he bolted away.

Agni's mother turned around to see what could possibly have frightened him. She felt her jaw go slack as she realized the man had run because of a photographer. He wasn't afraid of fire, but a man with a camera sure did the trick.

"Eleni, "Agni's mother turned at the sound of her husband's voice, "We owe that man a great deal."

"It will never be repaid though, Demetrius." Eleni let a small smile slip across her face. "A man like that is hard to find."

Now Demetrius smiled, "If Agni here forgets, we can always remind him how a fire-eater with three scars saved his life. Maybe he'll run into him, and he can repay the man himself."

**....If you liked my story, I would LOVE to hear why...I'd also like to know if you didn't like it, and why that is...It helps me with my writing...I promise.**


	2. Family Affairs

**Disclaimer--I am not Cornelia Funke, therefore, I do not own Inkheart.**

** Okay. This is the OTHER author of our story. I will be telling you about a feisty little child called Lena. For those of you who want to hear more about Agni, just bear with us and wait for the next chappy. I will be writing the even chapters, and my co-author will be writing the odds. Don't get confused about the switching back and forth. The first chapter is happening at the same time as the second, the third the same time as the fourth, ect. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns, please contact either of us.  
Ciao-- Ricky**

Chapter 2--Family Affairs

Bright golden candle flame cast warm light on Lena's round face, gilding it bronze. The flame reflected in her wide open eyes, dancing against a black backdrop. She stared at the flame, mesmerized. A sharp tug at her ebony hair sent her fumbling to put out the candle lest her parents see it.

"Quick, Jay, go open the window." Her little brother scrambled to obey, his tiny feet thumping on the rough wooden floorboards. The extinguished candle went under Lena's cot along with her prized plastic lighter. She had found it in the gutter, and she placed the dirty blue plastic lighter over all of her other possessions. She had stolen the candle from the church a few Sundays ago after her last one ran out. Her family couldn't afford to go to church; both her parents worked all day at a clothing factory, though they barely made enough money to support themselves, much less two growing children. Lena and Jay's clothes were tattered hand-me-downs from charity shops or Salvation Army. Nevertheless, Lena was attracted to the churches' quiet majesty, and she went there at night by herself sometimes.

The cover-up was complete; by the time her parents stood in the open doorway, Lena and Jay were both snuggled in the cot, pretending to be asleep while the cool breeze from the open window washed away the scent of smoke. After a few moments, Lena's eye cracked open.

"They're gone." She stage-whispered and both children erupted into a fit of giggles. Their parents appeared in the doorway again, both of them looking furious.

"Lena, I told you to make sure you were both asleep by nine. Your father and I can't be here all the time, and we need you to be the adult in the house while we're gone during the day." Cried her mother.

Hurt and angry, Lena retorted sharply, fighting back her stinging tears. "Yeah? Well what If I'm not _ready _to be the adult? I'm only ten!"

"Lena!" Her father's voice was harsh, "Don't talk to your mother that way."

Her mother cast him a thankful glance before turning back to their fuming daughter. "Lena, we _need _you to be strong. I understand that it's hard for you, but we are only asking that you get your brother to bed at a reasonable time."

"It's not just hard for me. How do you think Jay feels, living without parents?" Lena clenched her fists and fought back tears, "He's asleep when you leave, and he's not allowed to be up when you get here at night. The other day he asked me why there where strangers in the house. It's not exactly a piece of cake for me either, having to take care of myself and my five year old brother."

"Lena…" Her mother reached out a hand, but Lena was already half way out the window, tears streaming down her face.

"Let's see how you like it, without your little slave girl to do everything for you."

Lena dropped to the ground outside the window, letting the cool night air dry her tears, leaving her skin feeling stiff and salty. She wandered aimlessly for a while, wondering if her parents were going to come after her. When she realized that they weren't, she sat on a cold park bench, tears streaming down her face again.

A man carrying a large bag passed by, shuffling under the weight of his load. He glanced at her long enough for Lena to see three pale lines marring his face before he continued on, looking uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, Lena stood and trudged despondently in the same general direction that the scarred man had. In the distance she could hear the murmuring rumble of a crowd. She kept walking, and soon she was on the outskirts of an enormous group of people. In the center, she could just make out the man with the scars, standing there juggling lit torches with a rapturous expression on his face. She squirmed through the press of bodies till she was nearer the front. A huge fireball roared at her, and she shuffled back with the crowd. A boy that was probably her age didn't move; he stood right in the path of the burning missile. Lena turned away, not wanting to see the boy fried to a crisp, and she was out of the crowd almost as soon as she had got in it.

Lean took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air after the stifling closeness and heat of the crowd. There were shrieks and screams from the crowd, but she turned her face away. The utter horror of what must be happening behind her suddenly crashed down on her half-bent head like a tsunami wave. With a strangled sob she took off, trying to think of nothing. Trying to concentrate on the way her leg muscles reveled in the exercise, and how the air whistled past her ears and through her hair. She ran easily, and fast, leaping the short walls that divided different parts of the park. People leapt out of her way, but she barely even saw their shocked faces.

Finally, she was forced to stop, sides aching and legs burning. Every desperate gasp for breath chilled her lungs with icy air. It was getting darker by the minute, and she had no idea where she was. Frost crunched under her bare feet, and she shivered constantly. Not knowing what else to do, she trudged dismally back in the direction she thought she had come from. With every step she searched desperately for any familiar landmarks.

Her dark eyes scanned around her desperately, but the quaint village ahead of her held no recognition. She was lost. A half-hearted sob stuck in her throat, but her eyes were dry. There were no more tears to be had.

**Remember, reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Failed Attempts

**You are all going to be so sad to hear this but....I am not Cornelia Funke.**

**Whew, we finally get to see chapter three of _The Ultimate Predator_. Yes, I know, it has been awhile, and it is all my fault. I was working on my other story, _Silver Prison_ (just a little shameless advertisement)...Anyways, if you like Agni more than Lena, soak in as much as you can in this chapter, because I think we are going to have a little Lena-thon...(Chocolate Ham Patties has been pretty busy).****  
**

Chapter 3-Failed Attempts**  
**

"Give it to me!" Agni demanded as he watched his older brother Damon playing with his model airplanes. Like most children, Agni was jealous of his older brother because he got all the "cool" toys.

"Ha! You wish, you little twat! Why would I ever let _you_ touch my things? You'd get them all greasy with your pudgy little fingers!" Damon laughed at his joke as Agni stalked off towards the kitchen where their mom was doing the dishes. Suddenly, Agni's intention dawned on Damon. "Agni! Wait!"

Agni turned around as his older brother shoved the airplane into his hands. Beaming, Agni plopped down on the floor.

"Stupid little twerp," Damon muttered as he walked up the stairs heading towards his room. Damon was a typical fourteen year old. He never wanted to be seen with his parents for fear of being embarrassed. Being seen in public with his little brother would just about kill him. Of course, when around girls, Damon used Agni as a trophy. He might be mean, but he wasn't stupid. Girls loved little brothers. The only time Damon was ever nice to Agni was if there was a girl around. That, or if there was the threat of a parent getting involved.

Agni, however, never noticed this. He was just happy to be able to play with his brother's things sometimes.

"Agni,"

Looking up, Agni saw his mother standing over him.

"Guess what time it is,"

Casting a quick glance at the clock, Agni paled. It was bath time. Dropping his brother's airplane, Agni bolted for the stairs. Maybe if he could make it to his room quick enough, his mother would give up the chase and let him go without a bath today.

No such luck.

Eleni slipped her arms around Agni before he could cover more than a foot of ground. "Nice try, you! If you didn't stink so bad, I might just think…" Eleni fell silent as she caught site of a small girl sitting outside on a bench . Alone.

A single, tattered pillow case hung loosely by her side and Eleni thought she saw tear tracks running down her face. She had long ink-black hair that went past her shoulders, and her eyes darted back and forth as if she expected someone to try and grab her.

Eleni's heart leapt inside her breast. The girl was so skinny and fragile looking. But, when the girl looked up, all Eleni saw in her eyes was fire. A fire that the world couldn't extinguish. Eleni let Agni slide from her arms as she headed outside, straight towards the lonesome girl.

"Hi," Eleni began. She noticed the girl tense in response. "I'm Eleni."

Still not relaxing, the girl nodded her head.

"Are you alone?" The girl didn't answer, so, not one to be deterred, Eleni tried again. "It's cold out here. Why not come in and have some hot cocoa?"

"Mom!"

Eleni heard Agni yelling at her, but she wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes were fixed on the strong-willed girl in front of her.

The girl shook her head.

"Well, if you can't be tempted with cocoa, can I have your name? Maybe I could help you find your parents,"

The girl shook her head again, but this time, she spoke. "I don't want your help, lady. Just…buzz off."

Eleni smiled despite the girl's tone. She was trying so hard to be brace and not show a complete stranger that the loneliness really did affect her. Eleni almost hugged her for it. "Well, if you ever need—"

"Mom!"

Eleni turned around at the desperation in her son's voice. Her hands flew to her mouth as she saw Agni being pinned to the wall by Damon. "Damon! Let your brother go this instant!" Turning back to the girl, she said," I'm sorry. If you ever need anything…just drop on by. My husband works hard, so…" Eleni smiled sweetly at the girl who was now looking at her in surprise, then ran back to her house to discipline her two boys.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"But Mom!" Damon protested as he sat down in the kitchen chair. "It's not fair! That little bug broke my model!" Damon held up the airplane that Agni had been playing with earlier. One wing had a crack in it, while the other was missing completely.

"Damon, I'm sorry about your tow, but it is not a big deal. We can buy another one the next time we got to the story." Eleni had both her hands on her hips. Sometimes, dealing with her sons was just too much. Damon was in full blown adolescence, while Agni acted like a baby.

"You don't understand, Mom. This wasn't just _any_ model. This was—"

"Damon, your mother is right, so please, listen to her." Demetrius interrupted, walking into the kitchen. He had just finished working, and now he had to deal with his oldest son.

"Demetrius, I didn't hear you come in," Eleni said, relief flooding through her. When it came to discipline, he had always been better at it than her.

Demetrius just smiled and turned his attention back to his son. "Now, Son, I don't know what happened, but past experience tell me it has something to do with Agni. So, please, go apologize."

Grumbling, Damon stood up. He trudged dismally in the direction of Agni's room. Damon banged on Agni's door, then walked right in. "Sorry!" He yelled, loud enough for both Eleni and Demetrius to hear.

"Say it like you mean it," Demetrius chastised.

"Sorry," Damon repeated, still loud enough for everyone to hear, but with much more sincerity.

Wanting to forget about Damon for a few moments, Demetrius turned his attention to his wife. "Tell me what happened later,"

Eleni nodded and watched her husband make his usual afternoon coffee. This was how it always went. The boys would fight, Demetrius would walk in, discipline whoever needed to be disciplined, and then make his coffee. Several minutes would pass while Demetrius sipped at the caffeinated drink, then he and Eleni would talk about the days special happenings.

"I saw a young girl today," Eleni started. "She was sitting outside our house. Just sitting there…"

Demetrius looked up from his drink. "Yes, I noticed her as well. Italy has many orphans, but, this girl, she seemed…different.

Eleni nodded in understanding. "I offered her cocoa, but she refused...I don't know what else to try."

"Why not a bed?" Demetrius suggested, absentmindedly stirring his drink. "She looks tired."

"Wait! You mean she's still out there?"

"Yes, but I don't see--Eleni!" Demetrius exclaimed as his wife rushed out of the room. He jumped up, nearly knocking over the kitchen table in the process, and pursued after his wife. "Just hold on a minute!" His wife didn't slow down, though. She walked straight out into the cold, outside world...and stopped. The girl was nowhere to be seen. She and her tattered pillowcase had disappeared.

**Yes, that is all. Hope you enjoyed it to some degree, after all, we got to see a little family dynamics in this chapter. Anyways, your thoughts and comments would be much appreciated, so, please, review. **


	4. Tragedy In a Back Alley

**Chapter 4--Tragedy In a Back Alley**

Lena wandered, staring wide-eyed at everything she saw. There were armed guards around every corner, but she hardly spared them a second thought. She was small for her age, and quick. Her bare feet were silent on the frozen ground, and she was sensible enough not to make any other sounds. The village was quaint, old-fashioned. The peaceful setting was somewhat ruined by the bored menace in the guards faces.

Lena's curious wandering was brought to a sudden halt as a silky cold voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a poor little peasant girl has lost her way. Shame."

Before Lena could turn to see the source of the voice, a cold line of pain placed itself across her skinny throat. She swallowed, feeling the knife push a little harder against her dark skin.

"What do you want?" Her voice emerged as a hoarse whisper.

The man behind her chuckled sardonically. "I'm the one holding the knife, child. I think I should ask the questions." He removed the knife and spun her around with one hand, so fast that she stumbled and fell.

She could see his face now, and he reminded her of nothing so much as a fox on the hunt. She scrambled to her feet, intending to run. The man must have sensed her intention, for he grabbed her arm, nearly jerking her off her feet again. She struggled helplessly, but the man was so much stronger than her that she doubted he even noticed her struggles. He didn't speak, and Lena soon noticed why.

A black cat was standing at the mouth of the narrow alley, watching them both. The man was staring at it, horror stricken. She was confused by his fear, but she saw an opportunity, and took it. She twisted her thin arm in the man's slackened grip, darting down the alley towards the cat. She assumed, correctly, that the man would be too spooked by the black cat to follow.

Lena heard him shouting at the other black jackets behind her, but she ignored whatever he was saying and concentrated on running. She was fast, but tired and cold, and several of the men managed to draw near. She darted and dodged, huge hands grasping at her at every turn.

The black cat saved her again, appearing just ahead of her, watching with steady eyes, its thin tail waving like a beckoning finger. On a whim, Lena followed, dashing desperately after it. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she didn't care, as long as it was away from the fox-man and his knife.

She stopped dead in dismay. The cat, her guide, had vanished, and the thumping footsteps of her pursuers were getting closer by the second.

She looked around desperately, and it dawned on her that she was in the square that the fire-eater had been performing in. There were still faint scorch marks on the cobbles, though there was no sign of the boy; no clues as to what might have happened to him.

The men might have been able to catch her before, but she was in her own territory now. She knew every brick in every building, every speck of dirt on the ground. She skidded to a halt and dashed off in almost the opposite direction, straight towards the waiting arms of her pursuers. Their hands closed on empty air, for Lena had changed direction at the last second, and was now rocketing off through the narrow maze of alleys in which she lived. There was no way they could catch her now. Her sudden escape had confused them for a second, and it was all she needed. The men searched fruitlessly. She was nowhere to be found.

After a time, Lena made her way back to the run-down building in which her family rented two tiny rooms. The lights were on, and she could hear loud voices, though she couldn't tell whether they were raised in anger or alarm. She crept nearer, and she began to make out separate voices. Her mother and father's voices, as well as a thin wail that was Jay, rose into a fearful crescendo. There was another, very unpleasant sound, a sort of meaty crack, repeated three times. Then silence.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and Lena stood, frozen with fear and indecision. Worry about her family warred with her self-preservation instinct. Finally, as heavy footsteps approached the door from the inside she scuttled away, telling herself that she couldn't help _anybody _if she was dead. Two burly men and a ratty little woman exited, all three looking well pleased with their night's work.

As soon as they were out of sight, Lena scrambled for the door. Her nerveless fingers fumbled uselessly on the latch before she remembered how it worked. The door burst open before her desperation, and she ran inside. A cold, numbing sensation spread slowly over her entire body at the sight that greeted her. Both her parents lay on the ground, limbs bent at unnatural angles. Their faces were hardly recognizable, battered as they were. There was no sign of her brother.

With a strange, icy calm, Lena searched the other rooms, gathering her meager possessions. She didn't really look for Jay. She had no wish to see his dead body as well. There was no evidence that he was dead, except the three thumps she had heard, but the thought never crossed her mind that he could be alive.

She left, a ratty pillowcase slung across her thin shoulder. Behind her, in the shadows, something stirred.

**So, how was that? Kit has decided that instead of another chapter of Lena, we are just going to go ahead and make chapter 5 Agni...**


	5. A Rare Treat

**I didn't write Inkheart, so I, of course, don't own it. That right falls to one very lucky woman, Cornelia Funke.**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter a while ago (before summer even started) so it's probably not as good as stuff I will write in the future. Forgive me for that. I am terrible at updating.**

**Chapter 5--A Rare Treat  
**

Agni stared at the girl on the other side of the table. Just stared...This is how things always went at the dinner table. At least, this is how it's been since she had arrived. Silence. No one talked. They all just sat and ate in silence. Agni had tried talking to the girl before, but her simple yes and no answers got aggravating after a while. Most of the time, Agni couldn't even remember her name, so when he ever wanted to talk to her, he would usually say "hey" to get her attention. It worked. Normally. Sometimes, he had to tap her on the shoulder, and then she would stiffen up, as if frozen.

A smile played across Agni's face as a dim light bulb turned on in his brain. He knew how he could get some conversation going, the only downfall would be what his parents' would do to him...

"Hey," Agni said. The girl's eyes slid toward him. "What's your name again?"

Nothing.

"Lena," Eleni said, answering for the girl.

Agni rolled his eyes. Figures his mom would answer for the little mute. Of course, Agni new she wasn't _really_ mute, but if she never said anything, they might as well pretend she was one. Besides, she really was little. When Agni had been forced to meet her, he had practically towered over her small frame despite them being the same age.

"Right, Lena...Wanna play a game after supper?" Agni looked at Lena expectantly. He was a kid, and he could never pass up a chance to play games. Surely this girl could be no different.

"No," Lena said, turning her gaze back to her food.

Agni grumbled. His attempts at conversation had failed. Again. _Maybe, _he thought._ It's time for a change in tactics. _Agni steeled himself for what he was about to do, he realized it was stupid, but he just couldn't handle the silence anymore. So, his mind made up, he drew his leg up under the chair, and, in one swift move, kicked Lena right in the shin.

At first, Agni couldn't believe the noise he heard was actually coming from Lena. It was identical in sound to the noise the alley cat behind their house made whenever Agni tried petting it. Low, and full of anger. Agni cowered back in his chair. As it turns out, Lena was really scary when she was mad.

"_Why did you do that?!" _She asked through clenched teeth. There was a hint of pain in her voice.

Agni couldn't believe it. Had he really hurt her that badly? No, he decided at last. It wasn't pain from the kick, it was the fact that he had actually kicked her. She was hurt because of what he had done. To her, it must have seemed as if he had betrayed her.

Agni didn't know what to do. Everyone was looking at him, and the only one who didn't have anger written all over their face was Damon, and that was because he was trying to contain laughter...to no avail. "I-it-conversation...sorry," Agni said, turning his gaze downward. Maybe he should fine tune his plans next time before using them.

Lena snarled again, but this time, she didn't say anything, just started eating again.

Agni didn't have to look up to know that she still had a scowl on her face. He could tell just by the nervous silence hanging in the air. Yes, he had definitely learned his lesson: Never, ever, ever, kick Lena. She was fierce like a...like a cheetah. Agni scratched his head in confusion at the comparison. Lena and a cheetah...if it ever came down to a dual between the two, Agni was definitely betting on Lena.

"Agni, maybe it would be best if you apologized to Lena," Eleni said hesitantly. She wanted Lena to feel welcome, but how could she if she was being attacked by Agni?

Agni pouted. "And why should I? She does nothing but freeload off of us, and when she first got here, she smelled like a dog! Not to mention the fact that she eats like one..."

"Agni!" Demetrius and Eleni both shouted in outrage. Eleni nodded for Demetrius to continue, knowing that he would be able to reprimand their son better than she could.

Demetrius stood up from the table and motioned for Agni to follow him. Glumly, Agni did so. He knew what was coming...

"Agni," Demetrius started once they were out of earshot. "Try and be nicer to Lena. We don't know where she has come from, but your mother and I suspect that something terrible happened to her. Agni, look at me!" Demetrius snapped as his son's eyes strayed downward. "I know this is as hard for you as it is anyone, but all your mother and I ask of you is that you treat Lena like a member of the family."

"But...but why?" Agni protested. "Why should I be nice to her when she can't return the favor? It's not fair!"

"And just who told you life was going to be fair? Agni, when life gets tough, I want you to be tougher. Understand?" Demetrius paused long enough for Agni to nod his head. "Good. Now, if you go get your coat and shoes, we might just go get ice cream..." Demetrius trailed off, knowing full well what affect the words would have on his son.

Agni, full of renewed joy, barreled up the steps, taking two at a time. Ice cream was a rare treat in his family, so this offer was too good to pass up.

Once Agni was in his room preparing to leave, Demetrius walked back into the kitchen. "Lena," He said, startling the young girl. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but have you ever had ice cream before?" The girl's head shook, causing Demetrius to pause. "Really? Well, how about you come with me and Agni to go get some?"

Lena's eyes danced with momentary joy. Then, just as it appeared, it dissipated. "I have no money," She said, her voice carrying hints of sadness. Quite clearly, the thought of getting ice cream meant a lot to her.

"You won't have to pay for yours, little one. It's my treat." Demetrius said, a smile playing across his lips. Something told him this was going to be a life changing experience.


End file.
